


Kamaro

by Philoslothical1095



Series: Tales of Termina [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, Kamaro's Mask, Masks, Pre-Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philoslothical1095/pseuds/Philoslothical1095
Summary: Today Kamaro's Mask is handed down from teacher to student and is filled with the joy a teacher gets for having found an taught an excellent student. This is the tale of the dancer Kamaro whose only wish in life was to unify the world in dance, and to pass on what he had learned.





	Kamaro

The dancer known as Kamaro lived in Market Town in the years before the fall of Ikana. A well known fixture of the town for the famously mesmerizing dance routine set to a simple but eerie melody. He often claimed his large pot belly helped him to strengthen his legs and maintain balance as his spun and twirled around carried by a natural momentum. Kamaro was someone with a genuinely good intention, and everybody loved him, a jolly fellow, his aim was to reunify the world of Termina as a single realm, a melting pot using this dance. 

Kamaro was known to walk around Termina field just outside North Market Town just before dusk as he prepared to take his post in East Market Town for the night’s dancing. It was his affinity for the large snow dusted mushrooms that drew him to this spot. He would often jump from the upper wall onto one of the large plants, in order to feel as though he were dancing atop a cloud high above the world. Every night he descended from his high throne in the heavens, with the hope that others might join him in his dance and each night no one came. Even at the time of Carnival the people just passed on by. Kamaro unwilling to accept defeat continued to perfect his craft, and continued to dance year after year. One year, as Kamaro was dancing and the world swirled around him, a young girl krept from the crowd and stood in the square watching Kamaro. He caught sight of her and though he kept dancing could not help but wonder where the girl’s parents were. She kept staring transfixed by this strange man’s movement, how could his legs support that belly and why was his neck so elongated? She wondered cocking head ever so slightly. Edging closer to get out of the flow of people hurrying by the girl stood facing Kamaro, watching his movement. To her the music was close, and the people around carried on like a storm raging on around them, at the eye. 

Knowing he might not have another chance Kamaro beckoned the youngling to dance with him using his arms to beckon her closer as his body kept swaying to the music. Hesitating for a moment the girl looked around, as if for a parent before hopping around rather clumsily between her two feet, her arms swinging wildly. A bit taken aback by this outburst, Kamaro lost time for just a second, as though his body wanted to instinctively join the child’s wild imitation. Keeping his calm he chose to lead by example and to quietly enjoy the child’s excitement. Moments later a voice called out, “Rapha!” a woman came rushing out of the crowd to grab the girl. “Where have you been!? You can’t run off like that! Come along we need to get back to your father and sister.” With that the little girl was dragged away by a relieved mother. Kamaro was happy though, knowing the child would remember this night and carry on the practice.

**Author's Note:**

> A note in the margin of the page reads: 'Kamaro, is today suspected to have actually been an agent of Majora. His song and dance movements heavily resembling depictions of the beast in its wrath. His desire to bring the world together as a melting pot might be a reference to the deity's famed desire to consume everything, and have the world reflect its own image. "Tales of Termina" was written at a time when Majora worship was fairly common and none would have suspected Kamaro of being servant to the demon. Today the dance has been reclaimed by some, and in the absence of the demon, Majora, the movements and music seem to have lost their power.'


End file.
